Role Play: Maginoplis
February 1st, 2014 | Saturday | Afternoon "Whoa.." Zerxes says as he enters, gazing upon the city. As Zerxes is walking it seems to be empty with no one around. Will he continue? Zerxes continues into the dephs of the city, he now feels like he made the wrong choice. As Zerxes is walking he sees a man walking through an entrance with a parrot on his shoulder. "So the Unleashed are set to be arriving here soon, correct?" asks the man. "Yes sir," says the parrot. Zerxes stands, there silently... "Hm.." He hums to himself as he inspects the man. "Good, I look forward to obtaining the dark power," says the man. "Oh, I am too, Lord Lucias," says the parrot. "We're gonna hit it big time!" "Hit what exactly...?" Zerxes asks interrupting. "None of your business!" exclaims the parrot. "But it is indeed my business.." Zerxes replies. "Don't speak to the peasant Parabia," says Lucias to the parrot calmly, as he continues walking. "Heh, peasant? Sure.." He says as he walks into the city, passing the man. As Zerxes is walking he sees markets with cloths on top of them. The cloths are able to be bounced off of to jump to higher parts of the kingdom. He also sees a building with a broken opening. Zerxes jumps from the clothes into the building and begins to look around. There in the building, Zerxes sees Hart Twilight, opening a treasure chest. "Hart?" Zerxes asks. "Huh?!" Hart replies as he turns around. "Zerxes!" he exclaims as he turns around. "Turns out, I made peace with the ogre queen! The conflict is over!" Zerxes says excited. "Awesome!" Hart exclaims happily. Hart's face suddenly changes as he sees someone standing at the bottom surrounded by dark creatures. Hart jumps out the hole of the building and saves the man. "Thanks! I thought I was done for!" exclaims the man. "Whoa." Zerxes says as he jumps down as well. "What were those things?" He asks. "I have no idea," says Hart. "But whatever they are, they're not good." Hart begins swinging at the dark beings. Zerxes fires at them, aiming for the feet. There are 15 dark beings, and only three of them are hit where they lose balance. Hart dashes towards the three that lose balance and swings at them knocking them into the wall. Zerxes then fires, aiming at the body, or torso. The dark creature he fires at crouches at the attack. The other creatures begin to start jumping at Zerxes to dog pile him, and are too fast for Zerxes to reply with his arrows. Hart takes on the three dark creatures as they try to attack him from three sides. Hart jumps causing the three dark creatures to collide with each other. This stuns them and Hart comes down crashing with his Key Sword finishing three off. Zerxes starts swinging his bow, jabbing them with sharp shards on the edge of it. The dark creatures begin getting knocked back but two creatures latch onto both of his legs sucking the life out of him and making him lose balance. Zerxes falls, he jabs them off and rolls away. He stands and begins to open fire. The dark creatures are jabbed off and are killed by the arrows. Ten more dark creatures remain. Hart jumps off the cloth to gain more momentum and comes down to slam at the dark creatures. Zerxes fires a meteor shot into the heart of the pile of creatures. The creatures all scatter into the air from the shot, and it is opening for all of them. From the creatures scattering Hart completely misses and hits his head on the ground. "Ow," he says in pain. "Sorry, Hart!" Zerxes yells as he continues focusing on firing normal arrows at the creatures heads. Zerxes's shots are successful in the head killing them all dispersing them. ~Both players gain 250 EXP~ "Woah that was awesome," says the guy. "Thanks for the help, I'm Ladin. You two new to Maginoplis?" "Yeah," says Hart. "Anyday, sir." Zerxes says pulling his hood down a bit as it had nearly fallen off, he then puts his bow away too. "Okay," says Ladin. "You two probably need a place to stay. Come to my father in law's palace for a feast and bedroom. He's the King of this Kingdom." Ladin begins walking towards the palace. Zerxes follows, hood on tight and bow on his back. Hart follows, and they eventually arrive to the palace after a long time of walking. Ladin opens the palace doors. "Everyone seems to be gone right now," says Ladin. "They'll be back tomorrow." Ladin asks the chef to prepare the feast and it is prepared in a few minutes. There is chicken, turkey, mashed potatoes, carrots, leaves, bowl of fruit, salad, grilled scorpion, and fried snake. "Enjoy!" yells the chefs as they leave. Ladin sits down and begins eating as Hart follows. Zerxes sits and eats as well. Thank you. Everyone now finishes eating and the chefs clean up the table. ~Everyone's Health is completely restored~ "Let me show you your rooms," says Ladin. Ladin points to Hart's room and Zerxes's room. Hart goes into his room. Zerxes goes into his, and begins to read an archery book. February 2nd, 2014 | Sunday | Morning Hart wakes up and begins to slowly get out of his bed. Zerxes pulls his head from the desk he read at, he slides his hood on and walks out of the room. Outside of the palace Arris Taylor, Mach, and Foxes arrive outside the gate of Maginoplis's Kingdom. "Finally here!" yells Foxes happily. On the other side of the Kingdom is the Rednose Regiment of the Amadeus Armada, climbing the mountains to get right to the palace. "Ugh, stupid mountains..." Greyson complains while climbing the mountains. Arris is now completely back to his normal self, and so is Mach. Mach begins to jog slowly to the gate. "C'mon guys," he says as his voice is now different due to being normal. "WOAH!" Arris says looking at Mach. Zerxes walks out into the palace, he is looking around. He looks very suspicious, while wearing his hood. Rudolf is seen using his daggers to climb up the mountain fast. "Use your equipment boys," says Rudolf smiling as he excited to go after Zerxes. The rest of the pirate crew uses their grappling hooks to climb up the mountains way faster. "We hit the jackpot," says Rudolf. "Arris and Zerxes are here. Double kill." His grins gets even bigger and more murderous. "Both are here? Oh great, I was hoping to only be on the kill list of one guy...." Greyson says. "You coming up the mountain faster or not?" asks Rudolf impatiently. "I'll stay in the ship," says Foxes. "Go with Mach!" Mach begins to open the palace gate. As Zerxes walks out of the palace he sees Hart. "Goodmorning Zerxes," Hart says. Arris uses his Superhearing to see if there's any nearby danger. "Hello.." Zerxes says as he walks to Hart's location. Greyson climbs up with his grappling hook like the rest of the crew. "Nothing's happening," Hart says. "Wish there was something we could participate in." As Arris uses his super hearing, he currently he hears no danger. Instead he feels this dark ominous feeling coming from inside the Kingdom. Greyson finally arrives to the top of the mountain and now sees the beautiful Kingdom of Maginoplis. "I have a mission for you, Gresyon," says Rudolf with a smile. "Are you interested?" "Lets go explore the city.." Zerxes says, putting a book inside his satchel as he hides it under his clothing as always and heads toward the door. "Lets get on" he says. "Wait....Do you feel that?" Arris asks Mach. "Aren't I already on mission?" Greyson asks. "But I guess if you have another, I'm game." "Okay," says Hart. Hart opens the palace doors walking out seeing the huge city of many buildings, small and tall. "Ignore it, you worry too much," says Mach opening the gate to Maginoplis. "You aren't on a mission you are on a hunt," says Rudolf. "Anyway your mission is to go sneak into some buildings and steal some loot." "This place looks nice, its a bit hot.. But nice" Zerxes says pulling his hood on tighter to block the sun. "Alright then" Arris says walking to the gates. A sandstorm is seen in the distance about a mile from the Kingdom. "And here comes a sandstorm," says Hart. Hart walks down from the palace down the roads of the city. A guy is seen using a whistle to control snakes, a woman is seen selling fruits. There are two alley ways going on both sides with one having many barrels and another leading to another part of the city. "Woah so many path ways," says Hart. "Lets go." Zerxes says walking down the alley that goes to the barrels. "These barrels give me a weird feeling, best check them before that storm hits" "Hey look There's a Sandstorm about a Mile ahead!" Arris says. "Check them for what?" asks Hart in confusion. "Don't you mean a mile behind," says Mach, to correct Arris. Zerxes begins checking in the barrels, he is inspecting them well with his suspiciousness. "Same thing" Arris says. As Zerxes checks a barrel, he gets bit by a cobra. "C'mon before the sandstorm catches up to us," says Mach walking through the path ways. "Agh!" Zerxes exclaims as he falls on his butt. "Oh..." Zerxes says as he stands up. "Could have sworn that thing... was like 50 feet.." Zerxes says as he walks away. "Lets..get indoors" Arris follows. As Zerxes walks away he sees many doors and entrances. One on the left, one in the middle, and one on the right. "Lead the way," says Hart. Mach jumps onto a board and starts running towards gold rings. "Yeah! The Jackpot!" he exclaims. The more gold he gets the faster he starts getting. Zerxes walks into the palace from which they came. "Hopefully there aren't any homeless out." Zerxes says in concern. Arris runs after him "Hey what's with all these rings?" As Zerxes walks into the palace he sees a golden lamp encrusted with rich shiny jewels sitting on a table. "Gold is attracted to me," says Mach. "Whoa, what is that?" Zerxes says, pointing at it. "Its probably worth a lot, best watch for pirates." He says. "I think it's the other way around" Arris says in a joking tone. "Pirates, you said?!" exclaims pirates busting through the windows of the palace on grappling hooks. They all crowd around Zerxes. "Come with us and this will go nice and easy." Mach begins speeding up at an increasing rate, and in within seconds Arris can't keep up with him. "Yeeeeeeeah, no. How about I give you 30 seconds to get the hell out of here.." Zerxes says pulling his bow calmly. Arris looks "Woah... that guy is fast" Ladin comes swinging from the roof with a blade slashing the other pirate's backs. "Did I mention I was a pirate?" says Ladin comically. "They're still alive but stunned so get em while you can." Within a blink Mach is long gone leaving Arris alone in the city. "What should we do with them?" Zerxes asks. "Well damn, what now?" Arris says. "We finish them!!" yells Hart as he instantly dashes towards one of the three bandits. He hits one swinging his Key Sword upwards, knocking the bandit out the window into the city finishing him. Ladin kicks one of the two bandits left into Zerxes. Arris is on top of a building in the far corner of the city. It is very quiet and as the sandstorm approaches it gets more windier. He sees many boxes and wooden rods hanging out of the buildings and a hill leading towards a lower part of the area. Zerxes pulls an arrow back at its fullest and fires it into a bandit's face, he then grabs the arrow out. He stabs the other with the arrow and jabs it further into his face. This leaves a puddle of blood. "Better get a janitor, cause I'm not on duty." Zerxes says, as he kicks the one arrow further into the bandit's head. Arris sees the boxes and walks over to them. "Hmm what are those?" ~Zerxes Fatality Rate Increased~ "Woah, you got some good moves," says Ladin walking across Zerxes's path smiling and looking at him. "It seems these guys are after you. We best leave the palace for a while and get out the Kingdom. Agree?" "Very well. Lets go.." Zerxes says beggining to walk out of the palace. "Hurry, there's a storm headed up here." Arris walks over and opens the boxes. "Alrighty then," says Ladin. "Magic Carpet!" After saying that Ladin immediately whistles and a magic flying carpet appears dancing on the floor. "Magic Carpet, meet the Archer and the Knight, and Archer and Knight, meet Magic Carpet. I never did get you guys's names. Just tell me as you're getting on." Ladin puts his sword away and brings the golden lamp with him as the magic carpet flies over to the front of the palace. Ladin takes the front part of the carpet and waits for Hart and Zerxes. "My name is Hart Twilight," says Hart as he gets on the carpet. As Arris opens the boxes he finds gold in one box and a map in the other. "Just call me Zerxes.." Zerxes says, stepping on the carpet. Zerxes does not sit, rather he stands. Arris grabs the gold "Huh I get gold alot..." Arris opens the Map. ~Arris receives 1000 gold~ ~Map to Erol added to Arris's inventory~ As Arris opens the map it is hard to read, but within time it will become easier to understand, as he notices he has to figure it out how to read it and pay attention closer to it. The carpet takes flight and flies through the kingdom. "Nice.." Zerxes says, scouting the perimeter, Zerxes seems to be more alert and silent. Category:Role Play